Valentine Situations
by cottrox
Summary: Alriigghhhtttt... This is L/Light people! Hope it's alright, being as I wrote it years ago, haha. :3 R&R Pweeaassee xox ENJOY!


Light stepped in the lift and pressed G. He was just about to drift off, but then he stopped at level fifteen and a boy with black hair stood there. Light was looking at the ground so the first thing he saw was his feet, (being he didn't wear shoes.)

"Hey L." Light said.

"Hey, Light-kun…" L said kind of depressed.

"What's wrong?" Light asked in a way that L found attractive.  
L started to blush so he looked away so Light wouldn't see, (too late.) "Well, we haven't found any new information about Kira." L said disappointed.

"Damn." said Light, with a small smirk on his face.

They stopped at level twelve and the next thing Light heard:

"OMG!!!! Light-kun! We're in the same lif-" she stopped and looked at L, then she lifted her head up with a -humph!-.

It got to level nine, (the lift was very slow) and just as they went passed it, it stopped. Light being in the middle looked at Misa, and then L. L had a worried look on his face, Light also.  
Mainly because Misa would throw a fit, and they'd be stuck with her throwing the fit.

"Light…what's going on?" she asked.

Light didn't know if he should tell her, so he looked at L, and he nodded. So Light turned to face Misa, she looked at him.

"Well, I don't know how to put this to you, but…we're stuck…in the lift…" he finished the sentence as if she was going to kill her, but she didn't. He opened his eyes (because he shut them) and she was standing there with the biggest grin on her face.

That was the thing Light was least looking forward too.

"Why are you grinning?" asked L. Light turned around as if too say 'shut-up!' but didn't. L had a not so grin on his face. Mostly because he was happy that Light had to go through hell, but so did he. He started to think if he and light got trapped in a lift... _'No way man! What am I thinking!? I'm not gay…I'm pretty sure…'_ he looked over at Light who was already in hell with Misa all over him, and he smirked.

"Hey, do you have a phone or something Light?" L asked biting his lip.

"Yeah luckily." Light said with a sigh of relief.

"But Misa doesn't want to get help," she wined "Misa want's to stay here with Light-kun."

Yeah, well, I don't. He thought.

"Um, Misa, we have to get out of here!" he yelled.

"Yeah, but Misa has a valentines gift for you." She said with a grin, and she leaned up to kiss him, and Light reacted.

"Hey, what's that on the floor?" Light sad trying to get away. Misa was about to explode when L said something.

"Hey, um…what's that on your foot?" he asked Misa.

Misa screamed to her reaction to a big, hairy spider, (which only had seven legs,) and she screamed so loud that L fainted, and made Light dizzy. Light saw L faint and caught him. Misa was still screaming, and all of a sudden Lights phone rang. He jumped, but answered it.

"Uhh…hello…?" he asked kinda nervous.

"Hello Light, it's your mother, I was wondering where you were" she said worried.

"Yeah, sorry mom. The lift got stuck, and we might be here all night." he said.

"We?" She asked.

"Yeah, me, L and Misa" he said while looking at the fainted L in his arms.

"Omg! I have to get help! I'll call you later to tell you I have help, ok? Good. Bye, love you." she said before Light could say anything.

Misa was hugging Light and was trying too get her off. L finally woke up to see Light staring over him, he blushed.

Light stood up and placed his hand in front of L, and L accepted the help and got up. It was nice to hold his hand, they both thought together, then l realising that Misa was clutching on too Light's hand also. L frowned.

"Wow, look at the time." Light showed L his watch and L's eyes widened to see that it was 12:46 pm, Misa saw and went spastic.

"OMG!!! Light-kun! It's not valentine's day anymore!" she whined.

Good! Light thought, though he stared over at L, feeling that he should do something. _Wow Light, easy there. Since when were you gay? Or at least have feelings for... L?_ He questioned himself.

"Well, I think that we should all go to bed." Light suggested. But before Misa could wine some more, Light placed a small kiss on her lips, "OK?" he finished, feeling disgusted.  
She stared back at him with a smile and then a hug and lay down on the floor with Light and L following. Light placed his jacket on her as she slept and then looked over at L.

"Sorry you had to see that." Light said with a worried look on his face, that L might think less of him.

"It is alright, I guess." L said with all the effort he had, and before Light could say another word L had placed his hand on his with a firm grip.

"I do not care, as long as you still like me…" he said with-out even thinking about it.

Light's eyes were full of excitement and happiness. He'd never been in love with a boy before, but I would be nice to try it, I mean, come on, L's f**king adorable!  
Light leaned over to L's ear and said the following…

"I like you too…" and with that L had placed a passionate kiss on Light's lips and was feeling happy with himself.

"Have you ever been in love, L…?" Light asked as they broke apart. L stared at him then said with a sigh.

"Yes I have, Light, and still am. I have grown on him over the past couple of months and have thought many great things about him, and I hope he has done the same." He said with a smile.

"Is that person me?" Light asked with a grin on his face.

"What on earth are you talking about?" L said shocked.

Light's grin slowly faded away and his eyes darted away from the black haired man in front of him. L started smiling, and Lights face itched with a hint of anger. Why was he smiling? Did he like making people fall for him and then break their hearts?

L leaned forward, "Of course it is you…" he whispered, grinning now.

And at that Light was feeling even happier than ever. All other thoughts gone.

"Yes, I've thought great things about him..." he trailed off.

"Happy Valentine's Day, L."

"You too, Light-kun." L said while brushing against Light's cheek with his hand, then another kiss. L pulled out a chocolate heart and gave it too Light.

"I don't like sweets, remember?" Said Light, and with that L laughed, really, truly…laughed.

The End.


End file.
